In numerous applications, it is necessary to have electric switches that are fast and reliable that make it possible to open a faulty circuit in order to isolate one or more components, in particular when they have failed, and also making it possible, where appropriate, to act simultaneously to close a branch circuit.
Document FR 2 953 322 describes an example of an electric switch of the above-specified type in which electrical contact between the sliding assembly and the conductive tabs takes place via tightly-engaged rings, either because the rings are split rings, thereby imparting a certain amount of resilience to the electrical connection, or else because the sliding assembly is engaged in the rings by forced engagement. Nevertheless, in the long run split rings lose their shape and tend to become oval under the effect of stresses relaxing. Under such circumstances, the electrical contact between the rings and the sliding assembly can become uncertain or might even be lost. As for mounting the sliding assembly by force between the annular rings of the conductive tabs, that can turn out to be difficult.